Spenzer Roderick
Spenzer Roderick (b. April 6th, 2579 - d. July 29th, 2676) was the 3rd Governor-General of Greater Hulstria, serving from 2659 to 2662, and was the 2nd Chairman of the Fascist Authority Party from 2641 to 2662. While only serving one term, Roderick is known for his successful push to completely outlaw segregation in Greater Hulstria and many of the discriminatory policies enacted by the Hulstrian Nationalist Party prior to his administration. Spenzer Roderick was responsible for the massive effort to return the Fascist Authority Party back to national spotlight and a political party once again after 41 years of absence following the sudden death of party founder, Albrecht Ewald; Spenzer Roderick, along with several other allies such as Allen Green, were successful in accomplishing such a goal in 2641. Shortly after Roderick re-founded the party, the Fasicst Authority Party quickly began to take hold in the Hulstrian political scene, capturing a near majority in the 2641 general elections; the successful refounding and the large electoral victory has been coined as the "Resurgence of 2641". Spenzer Roderick would lead the party to its highest successes in the early days of the part restoration; one of Roderick's greatest accomplishment many consider was the winning streak the Fascist Authority Party saw through his tenure as chairman For 25 years in the Imperial Diet, the party remained the undefeated largest party in defiance to the "Anti-Fascist Coalition", a Hulstrian Nationalist Party led effort to counter the FAP's agenda. Spenzer Roderick, in his late 80s then, retired in 2662 but would still remain slightly active in party affairs; on July 29th, 2676, at the age of 97, Spenzer Roderick died of natural causes peacefully at his residence in Graaffsberg. His successes have also got him the label of the "patriarch" of the Roderick political dynasty. Spenzer Roderick was the father of Spenzer Roderick Jr and Franklin Howard Roderick, who would later follow in his footsteps by becoming involved in the Fascist Authority Party, assuming the positions of the the party chairman and vice-chairman respectively in 2666 after ousting Conrad Falk. Spenzer Roderick's descendants include Spenzer Roderick III, Edward Roderick III, and Joseph Roderick II Through his career in the Imperial Diet, Spenzer Roderick was able to accomplish many political victories, both for his party and for Greater Hulstria. Roderick pushed for, and successfully got many, mixed economic, military, infrastructure, educational, and religious reforms passed in the Hulstrian parliament. Legislation like the "Spenzer Documents", "FAP Telephone and Fireworks Proposal", "FAP Infrastructure Act", the "Strong Society Act", the "Company Protection Act", and the "Horst Provision Act", named after Constantine Horst, were just a few of Roderick's many legislative success. Spenzer Roderick also helped establish a National Pension System which covered all Hulstrians and a National Defense Industry with much help from the Hulstrian Labor Party shortly before resigning. However while these laws did change Hulstria, as Governor-General, Spenzer Roderick is remembered mainly for his victorious charge for the final abolishment of segregation between Hulstrians and Gao-Showans. The abolishment of segregation many saw helped future politicans like Tokuro Tanemoto and Naoki Tsukuda see political success. Early Life Reviving the Fascist Authority Party In 2641 Spenzer Roderick, along with close friend and political ally Allen Green, re-founded the Fascist Authority Party in the "Resurgence of 2641" and led it to victory in the elections of April 2641 resulting in over a 123 Imperial Diet seat gain; The win would set off a string of electoral victories for over 20 years. In this resurgence, a new leadership emerged, and Spenzer Roderick became the chairman of the Fascist Authority Party while he appointed Green to the Vice Chairman position along with placing him as the candidate for the Greater Hulstria Head of Government. Important members like Carmen Whitfield and Christofer Maynor were also appointed to party cabinet offices. He was able to lead the Fascist Authority winning the title of majority party in every election since 2644 marking Roderick's reign as the most prosperous for the FAP. Roderick served as chairman for over 20 years placing him as the longest serving chairman in party history and as the oldest. Spenzer Roderick was elected to a full term as Governor-General in the Greater Hulstrian Elections of 2659, the Fascist Authority Party also saw it's biggest seat holdings in its history at 169. Roderick was not however reelected in 2662. Already declaring that he would resign if he would lose months before, he remained true to his word, and appointed Conrad Falk to take over the position. He then retired to the Hulstrian countryside with his wife until his death; Spenzer Roderick lived to be almost 100 years old. Spenzer Roderick's sons, Spenzer Roderick Jr and Franklin Howard Roderick, in the year 2666 attempted a full political coup upon the Fascist Authority Party, kicking out Conrad Falk, and many other leadership figures in the cabinet. His sons become the main leadership within the party holding the title of chairman and vice-chairman; the Roderick Dominance on the FAP would end after Roderick Jr and Franklin resigned in 2687 paving the way for Wolfgang Reinhardt. Personal Life Spenzer Roderick married his wife, Stevie Ann Roderick, at the age of 25, and the couple has had over 5 children (Oldest to Youngest); Tori Roderick, George Roderick, Spenzer Roderick Jr, Franklin Howard Roderick, and Alexander Roderick. They have over 13 grandchildren. Their two sons, Spenzer Roderick Jr and Franklin Howard Roderick, once had joint-ownership of a large law firm, Roderick Brothers, in Hulstria. Their only daughter Tori is a respected doctor in Mitrania, eldest son George heads his own coffee production chain across Dovani, and Alexander the youngest is an avid world traveller. Category:The Fascist Authority Party Category:Hulstrian and Gao-Soton people